Lucky? My Ass!
by Marrie Jei
Summary: AU "Y la felicidad lo atravesó como una bala en la cabeza". Esta es la historia de como aveces lo que menos te conviene es de lo que te terminas enamorando. Y de como Haruka atraía sólo el peligro, y Rin era lo más peligroso que le había pasado nunca. RinHaru, Humor/Romance


Hola, personas, los Saluda Marrie desde la oscuridad de su habitación.

Bien, se que tengo cuatro historias sin actualizar y eso es desde hace mucho. Pero **P!*A M?&%E** Mi hermana formateo la compu y se me pasó guardar mis archivos *se abofetea por estupidez propia*

Pero esta idea la tenía desde hace algún tiempesini, y no pude resistirme a escribirla, sobretodo cuando vi el primer capítulo de Free *~*

Bueno, el rollo está en las últimas notas, así que lean.

IMPORTANTE: La idea principal no es mía, es de una autora llamada Salyer Kur a la cual agradezco. Y también les aviso que esto es un fail en general xD Y un intento de comedia semi romántica (no se me da mucho el romance -.-)

* * *

**¿Lucky? ¡My ass!**

**…**

CAPITULO I

**…**

Haruka Nanase estaba fastidiado, encerrado en sí mismo y, según otros, incapaz de ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Pero no podían culparlo, ellos no estaban en su situación deplorable. Y es que él tenía eso a lo que llamamos mala suerte, algo terrible que le provocaba dolores de cabeza aunque su inerte expresión no hiciera alusión a ello.

Si conocieras su historia lo comprenderías, te compadecerías de ese pobre diablo. Llegabas a sentir tanta lástima por este tipo aunque, por darle más vueltas al asunto, terminarías riéndote de él y sus patéticos fracasos. Haruka nunca pensó que la gente tuviera ese humor tan negro y bien, supuso que al menos era algo un poco bueno que todos se divirtieran de sus problemas menos él, vamos que su vida era como una sátira.

- Haruka Nanase.

Haruka se enderezó y casi se arrastró por el piso, trastabillando antes de tomar los barrotes y tener los ojos bien abiertos.

- Yo, soy yo.

Dijo, como una emoción que sólo él pudo reconocer. El guardia lo miro de arriba abajo y se mordió la lengua. El chico quiso pasar desapercibido ese gesto, al recordar que cuando llegó había clavado su mirada insistentemente para que éste le hiciera caso y le diera la oportunidad de salir antes. Pero incluso eso era demasiado ingenuo y se rindió al ser ignorado durante todo el tiempo.

- Vinieron a sacarte.- Murmuró él.- No tendremos consideración de ti la próxima vez. Largo.

El muchacho asintió lentamente y así salió cuando la celda fue abierta. Al pasar por las otras celdas se oían silbidos y aplausos, algún envidioso "muérete" por ahí perdido. Reconoció al vagabundo sabiondo y al darketo feliz que alzaban sus pulgares con unas sonrisas mientras pacientes o resignados se hallaban en la orilla de la última celda.

- Adios.

Murmuró con voz ronca, por no haber hablado en días. Y si era estúpido, por que no era una persona que diera para mucha conversación.

No obstante, como ya se había mencionado, tenía una suerte que lo quería inducir al suicidio. No pensaba en matarse como tal, literalmente estuvo en peligro alguna vez por causa de las coincidencias. Jodidas coincidencias.

Si, estaba seguro de que cuando dios repartió la suerte a Haruka lo pilló en el baño. Ah, porque todo le pasaba a él. Bueno, todo no, no tiene la buena suerte, ¿lo ves? ¡Qué venga alguien y lo contradiga! Pero no, estaba saliendo de la estación de policía a las cuatro de la madrugada después de haber pasado unas horas horribles que implicaban rejas oxidadas, semiataques de insalubridad y un par de tipos como compañeros que no conocían lo que era pudor público. Y justo ahora, hace un frío que lo deja casi tieso y quiere refugiarse en la esquina de por allá para hacerse bolita

Al llegar a la entrada, hay un instante en el le dan ganas de darse la vuelta y pedirle al policía que lo encierre de nuevo, porque resulta ser más anormal de lo normal que Nagisa, su amigo menos cuerdo, vaya vestido con un abrigo que quizás contribuyo al asesinado de 785 focas para hacerlo a la medida, un pantalón blanco de vestir, zapatos de charol y un sombrero blanco a la Michael Jackson. Y tiene la osadía de mirarlo y ofrecerle una sonrisa impertinente, rechinando molestamente sus zapatos sobre el asfalto.

- Pareces un gánster.

Le dice poniéndose la chamarra que Nagisa le llevó, la única razón por la que no le dio un comentario más tosco en lo que respecta a su actual extravagancia.

- Haru, estamos en Satomizaki, no podía presentarme con el pants y los tennis agujerados.

Lo pronuncia con reverencia y Haru casi siente la necesidad de agradecer el que lo hayan encerrado en el popular calabozo del distrito Yakuza por excelencia. Tú sabes "Estuve encerrado junto a El Gordo Tony", eran de esas historias que querrías contarles a los nietos y que te dejarían como un héroe. Aunque, viéndose ahora, dudaba siquiera tener hijos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso?

Lo de sin hacer preguntas desde el primer momento ya había sido una pizca de suerte. Pero tampoco era tiempo para discutir con Nagisa, aún cuando en rubio adorara discutir con él e intentar sacarle de quicio, siempre era Haru el vencedor y ahora no era el momento, con un humor de dudable estabilidad.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Yoker? ¿Yaca? ¿Yucky? ¿Yucindo…?

- Yun.- Lo dice bajito, como si pronunciar el nombre de su ex no le hiciera tanto daño. Y también porque Nagisa no se cansará de recitarle todos los nombres con "Y" que se acuerda, así que ahí lo tiene.

- Pues ahí está, Yun. Para empezar, ¿por qué saliste con alguien con un nombre como ese?

Haruka clava su mirada en él y después sigue al frente, estando consciente de que está caminando con un sujeto cuya vestimenta su vislumbra de aquí como a cuatro cuadras, que era de madrugada y que estaban en un barrio yakuza. Se adelantó y se asomó a la carretera a ver si no venía algún taxi, suponiendo que Nagisa el Gánster no llevó el jet privado, algo debía hacer. Mientras el rubio hablaba sobre sacrificar, mutilar y esas cosas que las madres dicen y que los hijos nunca escuchan.

- Te dije que no era un buen tipo, pero ahí vas tú y le dices que sí sólo porque tenía buen trato con los pescadores del puerto y te suministrarían la caballa gratis. Pero no, ¿por qué le harías caso al loco de Nagisa? Que se tuvo que levantar a las tres de la mañana y se vistió como John Travolta en Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche para ir a sacarte de la cárcel en un barrio yakuza con una fianza que te hará perder dos meses de salario…¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Lo siento. Me engañó. No sabía que el coche era robado. Habíamos quedado y él llegó con esa chatarra diciendo que era de un amigo y cuando me dí cuenta Yun había ido al baño y yo estaba en el estacionamiento rodeado de policías.

- Qué canalla.

Eso fue lo que exclamaron cuando los policías lo esposaron y chocaron su cabeza contra el cofre del auto que él-no-había-robado.

- Espero que no caigas en lo mismo que con Kim y le des otra oportunidad sólo porque te regala comida.

- Renunciaré a ello.

Está escarmentado, harto. Nunca volverá a dejarse engatusar por personas vestidas en cuero, tatuajes y…

- ¡Eh, ese es mi taxi!

Grita y señala a un listo que robó el taxi que él paró y con una seña obscena en su dedo se sube haciendo derrapar las ruedas y echando una cantidad de humo que lo deja tosiendo. Sigue tosiendo y tapándose la boca cuando un hombre que apareció de algún callejón, que abundan convenientemente, saca una navaja y se dirige hacia él.

- Nagisa, dime que tu disfraz iba con pistola.

Trata de hacer sonar su voz tranquila y le cuesta un rato darse cuenta de que lleva tiempo andando sólo y que Nagisa se ha detenido en el último 24 horas por el que han pasado a comprar galletitas con bombón o cualquier cosa de la que uno tiene antojo a las cuatro de la mañana.

Situación sublime.

El hombre le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que le diera lo que tuviera de valor. Incluso trata de agradecer que no haya dicho alguna frase de bandido cliché, y yerto, mira hacia el suelo notando que a uno de sus converse se le está a punto de romper la agujeta de tan roídos que están.

- Esto,- alza su pie.- Es lo único que tengo.

Debió saberlo, o lo supo, pero supone que un poquito de esperanza no estaba de más. Pero ya era tarde, cuando lo tenía encima de él con la navaja apuntando a su cuello. Se cuestionó si morir justo ahora lo afectaría. Es decir, muchas cosas en su vida eran mierda y además le debía algún dinero a Makoto. Pensándolo bien, no sería del todo malo, aunque no entendía por qué seguía forcejeando con tanta indecisión.

Pero su cuerpo deja de sentir la presión y sus manos se ven liberadas. Frente a él, su atracador está tirado en el suelo con alguien más encima tomándolo por el cuello, lo hace ver relativamente fácil. Pero el otro, que es de contextura más rechoncha, logra recuperarse del golpe dándole un empellón en las piernas del pelirrojo y haciéndolo caer con una queja seguida de una maldición.

Haruka sigue en el suelo, porque teme llamar la atención, tiene la impetuosa necesidad de animar a su salvador, al menos con una mirada, rogando porque gane el chico de pelo rojo que sigue dándole la espalda arrastrándose por el suelo cuando el otro lo golpea, pero levantándose al instante para arremeter con más resolución.

No es hasta una eternidad que la navaja se desliza por el suelo siendo impulsada por el pie del pelirrojo hasta meterla debajo de un auto. El otro parece medir sus posibilidades de sobrevivir desarmado, que son menos que cuando traía un arma, así que opta por salir corriendo un tanto cobarde, tropezándose antes de doblar la esquina. Incluso es decepcionante, ahora que parecía ser emocionante.

Volviendo la mirada al frente, donde el gentil desconocido jadea, observa que tiene un corte en el brazo pero por lo demás parece estar en buena pieza. Y es un poco complicado pararse del asfalto con el trasero a punto de entumirse, logra hacerlo.

Es sólo cuando emite un pequeño suspiro al verse de arriba abajo, que el pelirrojo le mira por primera vez, haciendo el mismo recorrido a su cuerpo que estaba haciendo el unos momentos antes, pero más intenso y exhaustivo. Detenido, incomodó.

Y a pesar de llevar sudadera, Haruka incluso se siente desnudo y se abraza en un intento inútil por protegerse de una mirada.

Aunque son sólo unos minutos, porque con una sonrisa ladeada el chico se agacha y recoge el bolso que el ladrón ha dejado caer rato atrás para comenzar a registrarlo con brusquedad, anunciando que 'esto no es tuyo' y murmurando un 'mierda' cuando parece no encontrar lo que busca. Su atención se centra nuevamente en él y cuando le mira vuelve a sonreír con lisonja.

- ¿Y tú llevas algo?

Haru se queda estático cuando el otro le pregunta. Bueno, es verdad que no lleva nada aparte de unos tennis deshilachados, un pantalón con agujeros y una camisa rasgada intencionalmente debajo de una chamarra azul. Nada especial. Pero sus pupilas se desorbitan cuando el ya no tan gentil desconocido saca una navaja desplegable de su bolsillo y al apretar un botón se abre, brillando en la oscuridad.

- La historia de mi vida.- Su comentario parece confundir a su pseudo salvador.- Pude haberme ido con mis padres a otro país y así al menos conseguir un buen puesto. Pero me quedé aquí a intentar cumplir un sueño que no consigue el apoyo de ellos y que sólo me causa problemas. Fui engañado en varios intentos de relación cuando realmente no entiendo nada, estuve en la famosa cárcel yakuza por horas y al salir me veo atacado por el atracador de mi atracador, escribiría un libro.

Así por unos momentos más se aguantan en sus posiciones; Haruka con la mirada baja hablando mentalmente y el otro con labios y ceño fruncidos. Pero debe ser quizás por la deducción de que él es muy patético, que el pelirrojo comienza a reírse.

Oh vamos que el tipo se divertía justo antes de matarle, acercándose a carcajadas. Y Haruka nunca pensó que morir fuera tan gracioso, bien por él. Cuando ya está seguro de su suerte y el pelirrojo a punto de apuñalarle, este alza su sudadera y rasga un pedazo de la parte baja de su camisa, enrollándola y apretándola alrededor de la herida, soplando con suavidad después de sisear el dolor.

- Tienes una cara chistosa.

¿Su cara? Seguro traía la imperturbable de siempre, ¿Qué había de entretenido en eso? Además, eso no es algo que te gustaría oír de alguien que calificaba e incluso superaba las descripciones para considerarse guapo. Haruka desvía la mirada a sus increíbles ojos rojos.

- Y tú tienes pinta punk.

El chico parece ofendido y lanza un bufido. Hasta que el extraña comienza a dar pequeñas y repetidas sonrisas que sorprenden a Haruka y se toma el brazo con la herida.

- Ash, incluso te salvo.

- Rompiste mi camisa.

- Bueno, ¡me desangraba! No tienes consideración.- El pelinegro finge no ver cuando el pelirrojo señala su brazo.- Y también, para que sepas, me refería a si llevabas un cigarrillo, no para hacerte daño.

Pero Haruka no parece tener intenciones de agradecer, así que cuando va a decir algo no agradecido la voz de Nagisa preguntándole si está bien se oye a lo lejos. La imagen del rubio agarrándose las focas para que no se le caigan y tratando de que el sombrero se mantenga en su lugar de por si es lo bastante ridícula, el chico a su lado lanza una risilla en burla.

- Estoy bien.- Le dice, pero la mirada rencorosa del desconocido lo obliga a continuar.- El buen amigo Samaritano me ha salvado.

Lo dijo en un rintintin viendo de reojo como el otro masculla entre dientes algo que no alcanza a entender.

- Supongo que a mi madre se le pasó por la cabeza llamarme Samaritano, pero supuso que Rin sería más fácil de pronunciar.

Haruka está a punto de soltar algún comentario desagradable, pero eso se contiene cuando a Rin se le ocurre tomar el bolso y colgarlo por detrás de su hombro.

- No me digas que te quitó tu bolso y por eso lo haz perseguido.

Es Nagisa el que lo dice.

- Puff, no. Estoy seguro de que la pobre chica a la que ese cabrón se lo quitó sigue llorando por la esquina de allá.

Pero no se mueve para devolverlo, en cambio pasa una mano por sus cabellos rojos peinándolos hacia atrás. Sólo ahí los ojos azules de Haruka notaron el piercing que adornaba su labio inferior y el que le pasaba al lado de la ceja. Vio por el rabillo como Nagisa suspiraba y luego lo jalaba del brazo.

- Pues gracias, chico punk. Pero justo ahora debemos volver a casa.

- Puedo llevarlos…claro, si gustan.

Mira a Haruka casi de la misma forma en la que lo hizo después de haberlo salvado y él nunca tuvo tantas ganas de rehuir de una mirada.

- No, gracias. Podemos llegar solos.

Nagisa responde por él y es casi arrastrado por la banqueta, notando que Rin se encoge de hombros y se da media vuelta en dirección contraria. Pero no han caminado ni veinte metros cuando un coche aparece haciéndoles señales con las luces; Rin baja la ventanilla, apoyándose con un brazo en la puertas y con el otro tomando el volante tranquilamente.

- Suban, ya es tarde y aquí no son tan amistosos como pudieron comprobar.

Seguro que tiene razón y al llegar a la esquina los ataquen otra vez, pero subirse al coche de un desconocido ya no tan desconocido sería cosa del azar.

- Podemos irnos solos.

- Si lo que quieren es asegurarse de que no los apuñalaré, los atracaré y más tarde los encuentren desnudos en un basurero, estoy dispuesto a tirar esto.- Se burló, balanceando la navaja fuera del coche, guiñándole un ojo a Haru.

Nagisa se sube de hombros y abre la puerta de atrás con resignación, bajo la mirada atenta de Haru que aún duda cuando Rin le abre la puerta del copiloto. Pero termina cediendo y se mete al coche, así al menos no será culpado el sólo si al pasar por la carretera atropellan a un vagabundo, así que supone que da bastante igual.

Al recorrer con la vista el interior del carro, no puede evitar fijarse en que las llaves no están en el contacto. Rin parece notarlo y sonríe avergonzado pero sin culpa.

- Prometo regresarlo a su lugar después de dejarlos.

Haruka cierra los ojos y choca su cabeza contra la ventana, con Nagisa a sus espaldas aguantándose la risa y un Rin desvergonzado.

Si, la historia de su vida.

Continuara…

* * *

Jujujujujuju

Últimamente sólo me da por hacer cosas humorísticas, creo que es lo mío o eso me han dicho algunos en otras de mis historias TwT

Denme su opinión, Bros, no tengo muchos amigos porque mi mirada los intimida a todos xD Oh dios, es tan divertido xD Bueno, pero eso no es lo importante, apenas comienza, o claro, depende de ustedes si quieren que siga, tengo una autoestima muy baja **como la friki que prefiere no hablar con la gente** que soy xd

Y bueno, se que no les interesan mis problemas, pero acabo de ver Laputa y estoy toda existencial (estúpida y hermosa música de Joe Hisaishi ¬¬) Así que estpy nostálgica y sólo necesitaba decirlo xD

Bueno, que tengan una hermosa semana, planten arboles y vean mucho porno gay.

Marrie los estima y espera verlos pronto.


End file.
